


Orphelin

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Murasakibara est un jeune orphelin, seul et perdu. "Il avait finit par se résigner au fait que non, il n'aurait pas sa place dans une autre famille. Dans le cœur d'autres parents que les siens." Jusqu'à ce que Daiki entre dans sa vie.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 6





	Orphelin

L'enfant retint son souffle. Puis le relâcha, tout doucement. Il leva des yeux humides vers sa maîtresse, le cœur lourd, la suppliant en silence.

Mais elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, continuant son explication avec un grand sourire, la voix joyeuse et le regard brillant.

Il voulait partir, quitter la classe, s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il voulait… tant de choses. Ou non, pas tant que cela. Juste eux.

Il crispa ses petits poings contre ses cuisses, ses yeux mauves perdus sur son bureau, qui fut bientôt percuté par une larme silencieuse. Autour de lui, c'était l'effusion, les cris de joie, l'impatience, l'excitation.

Le petit essuya ses joues d'un revers de main rageur. Il calma sa respiration, de nouveau et ravala sa tristesse et sa colère qui ne souhaitaient que déborder par vagues. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa maîtresse, à qui il tira la main.

Elle se tourna vers lui et son visage se fit tout de suite un peu plus fermé.

\- Madame. Je veux pas le faire.  
\- Atsushi… C'est une activité durant la classe. Tu dois y participer.  
\- JE NE VEUX PAS !  
\- Calme toi ! Ne me parle pas ainsi. Tu n'as pas le choix, donc va à ta table, que je puisse distribuer le matériel.

C'est le corps frissonnant que l'enfant retourna à sa place. C'est le regard vide qu'il s'installa, les paumes bien à plat sur la table, le dos droit, les épaules crispées.

Lorsque la femme posa devant lui une palette de peinture, il laissa ses cheveux violets recouvrir son visage, balayer ses épaules.

C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il commença à peindre.

\- C'est trop foncé, ta maman va pas trouver ça beau.  
\- Chuuuuut ! Il a pas de maman.  
\- Bah. Pourquoi il lui fait un cadeau alors ?!

Le jeune garçon eu le souffle coupé par le choc et la souffrance. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

\- Elle est morte, avec son papa, chuchota encore le gamin.

Atsushi lâcha son pinceau et mit ses paumes sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait plus les entendre. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Il ne voulait plus être ici. Il ne voulait pas faire ce cadeau pour sa maman.

Il n'avait plus de maman !

Il sentait la douleur remonter telle une boule dans sa gorge. Sa détresse était un cri, silencieux, à travers ses lèvres closes. Ses paupières pressées l'une contre l'autre ne le laissaient voir que le sang. Partout. Les sièges avants, la tôle froissée, les bouts de verre, dont certains dans sa peau. Le visage inanimé de sa mère, l'arrière du crâne plein de sang poisseux de son père. Les yeux vitreux de sa maman posés sur lui, le sang coulant de ses lèvres translucides, ses cheveux bouclés et mauves totalement fous autour de sa tête, le tableau de bord, enfoncé dans le ventre arrondi de sa maman.

Le bruit, assourdissant. Les klaxons déments qui les entouraient. Les ambulances, les gyrophares, les gens qui criaient, qui lui parlaient, alors qu'il hurlait, encore attaché à l'arrière de la voiture, son propre sang se mélangeant à celui de ses parents, sur tout son corps.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter violemment. Il se dégagea du contact et tourna des prunelles hantés et pleins de d'eau vers le garçon qui l'avait coupé dans ses souvenirs morbides.

\- Faut pas qu'tu les écoutes ! 'Sont stupides !

La petite paume brune essuya ses larmes, doucement. Et cela fit du bien à l'orphelin. Il en ferma les yeux de plaisir, se penchant contre la peau chaude et réconfortante.

Depuis que ses parents s'étaient envolés, il n'avait que très peu droit à des étreintes, ou même à de simples contacts.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir sourire à ce garçon au teint basané et aux yeux bleus foncés. Mais depuis l'accident, il lui semblait impossible de rire et sourire.

Il se contenta donc de le fixer, et le gamin retourna vers sa table.

Plus tard ce jour là, dans la cours de récréation, Atsushi était assis sur le banc du préau. Il regardait d'un air ennuyé ses camarades jouer, crier, rire, s'amuser. Lui n'y voyait aucun attrait.

Il tressaillit en sentant des doigts prendre les siens. Il sentit ses joues rosir en tombant sur le visage renfrogné du gamin de tout à l'heure. Le mauve aurait aimé retirer sa main, mais ça lui faisait du bien, malgré lui, de ne pas être seul. Alors il retourna à sa contemplation, ignorant de nouveau son étrange compagnon.

\- Tu vis chez qui ?

La question le surprit, lui serra le cœur.

\- Chez une cousine de ma maman. Elle n'aime pas trop que je sois là. Je cause trop de problèmes.

L'assistante sociale avait rapidement fermé son enquête, concluant qu'il était dans un foyer stable puis il n'avait aucune autre famille. La cousine de sa mère refusait de lui faire voir des spécialistes, stipulant qu'il n'en avait aucunement besoin. Alors, il était seul, terriblement abandonné à lui-même avec sa douleur.

La solitude l'écrasait, abominablement. Il voulait ses parents.

OoOoO

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient installés à table dans un silence pesant mais habituel, Atsushi posa sa fourchette et laissa entendre sa voix tremblante de crainte :

\- On fait un cadeau. Pour maman. À l'école… Est-ce que… on pourrait lui emmener ?  
\- Atsushi. On ne va pas traverser le pays.  
\- D'accord.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Résigné. Mais dans ce silence, il fut aussi puissant, aussi saisissant qu'un cri. Car il venait du cœur. De son cœur fêlé.

Plus tard, dans son lit, il resserra ses bras autour de lui, en position fœtale. Il laissa les larmes couler, doucement, silencieusement. Il aurait aimé que sa nouvelle tutrice et son mari viennent lui souhaiter une bonne nuit dans sa chambre, comme ses parents, mais ils ne le faisaient jamais. Tout comme jamais ils ne le prenaient dans leurs bras ou ne l'embrassaient.

Du haut de ses six ans, il était en manque d'affection, de tendresse. Parfois, c'était si insupportable qu'il en faisait des crises d'angoisse. Il voulait qu'on l'aime, il voulait qu'on le serre dans des bras réconfortants, il voulait un peu de chaleur. Lui qui avait si froid, qui se sentait si vide, sans les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa courte vie.

OoOoO

Il n'avait plus ses parents, alors il recherchait désespérément l'attention de ceux des autres. Avec parfois l'espoir un peu fou qu'ils veuillent l'emmener avec eux. Pour qu'il puisse de nouveau connaître le bonheur d'être embrassé avant de s'endormir, le bonheur d'être étreint, le bien-être de la protection de parents aimants.

Mais il était rabroué. Souvent. Bien trop pour que ça ne l'atteigne pas.

« Ce sont mes parents, pas les tiens ». « C'est pas parce que t'as pas de parents que t'as l'adroit de voler les miens ». Oui. Certes. Mais lui n'en avait plus. Étais-ce si grave de désirer se rapprocher d'adultes rassurants ?

Il avait finit par se résigner au fait que non, il n'aurait pas sa place dans une autre famille. Dans le cœur d'autres parents que les siens.

Alors il comblait le vide, l'absence, la solitude, comme il le pouvait. Et lui, il le faisait en mangeant. Il grignotait, sans cesse. Dès qu'une friandise était finie, il en ouvrait une autre, parfois plusieurs à la fois.

Ses tuteurs n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénients, car ainsi, le jeune orphelin ne réclamait plus d'attention, ne prenait plus de leur temps. Il s'enfermait dans sa bulle, dans son monde, et la nervosité, la tristesse, dévoraient la moindre calorie qu'il avalait, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre du poids. Il s'enfermait dans le mutisme, ne répondant plus qu'à sa maîtresse, parfois, rarement. Et à ses tuteurs, de peur qu'ils ne s'énervent contre lui.

OoOoO

\- Mon papa m'élève seul, tu sais. Il est pas toujours très doué. Il oubli souvent mon goûter, il est régulièrement en retard pour venir me chercher… mais j'sais qu'il fait au mieux. Je le vois pleurer, je voix la culpabilité au fond de ses yeux quand il est persuadé de ne pas être assez bien pour moi. Il est génial, mon père. Il m'aime très fort, il me le dit tout le temps.

Un éclair de haine traversa Atsushi, lorsqu'il entendit le jeune basané dire cela. Mais il se reprit rapidement et redevint indifférent, ennuyé. Le garçon le suivait tout le temps, passait ses récréations près de lui, tenant souvent sa main dans la sienne.

Dans l'instant, même si il avait retrouvé son impassibilité, le jeune orphelin récupéra sa main, peu désireux que l'autre continue de se venter de son père, alors que lui n'en avait pas. Car c'était aussi pour cela qu'il évitait les autres enfants ; ces derniers passaient leurs journées à ne jurer que par leurs parents, à parler d'eux, à raconter leurs exploits.

\- Mukkun, je dis pas ça pour te faire mal. Tu sais, tu pourrais venir un peu chez nous. J'suis sur il voudrait bien.

Atsushi l'avait regardé, les yeux flous, n'y croyant pas trop mais l'espoir tout de même brillant au fond de ses prunelles mauves.

\- Tu voudrais bien venir un peu ?

Le gamin se contenta de hocher la tête, timidement.

OoOoO

L'enfant se réveilla en hurlant. Trempé de sueur, profondément terrifié, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, le corps tremblant. Ses mains fébriles cherchèrent la lampe de chevet, alors que de lourds sanglots bloquaient sa respiration.

Mais il ne trouvait pas. Impossible.

Il paniquait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas où il était. Perdu. Seul.

Il se remit à hurler.

\- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! MAMAAAAAAAAN !

Il se déchirait les cordes vocales, de ces cris pleins de détresse, ces appels à l'aide auxquels personne ne répondait.

\- MAMAN ! MAMANNNNN ! MA-MAMAN !

La seule chose qu'il voyait était l'obscurité, qu'il comblait par une vision. Mais quelle vision. Sa mère, ensanglantée, morte, le transperçant de son regard vide de toute étincelle.

Son pauvre corps tremblait, ses nerfs lâchaient, l'angoisse le déchirait de ses dents avides.

Il voulait sa maman ! Il la voulait ! Mais elle ne venait pas ! Elle n'était pas là ! Elle ne viendrait plus ! Jamais !

Il retomba, inerte, sur son lit. Un bras dans le vide, sa tête près du bord, ses cheveux pendants. Le corps pris de légers spasmes, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il fixait l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il semblait désarticulé, désenchanté. Son regard était perdu dans un autre monde. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait difficilement, alors qu'il gémissait à travers ses lèvres closes.

Il resta ainsi toute la nuit, ne parvenant à reprendre pied.

Au matin, il n'eu droit qu'à un regard méprisant de sa tutrice, qui lui reprocha de les avoir éveillés.

Atsushi sentit une pressente envie de pleurer de nouveau, en réalisant qu'ils l'avaient entendu mais n'avaient pas daigné se déplacer pour le rassurer. Il referma un peu plus la bulle autour de lui.

À l'école, il resta tout aussi absent. Dans son monde.

Un monde en noir et gris où seule la couleur carmine du liquide vital paraissait. Il ressortait du corps de ses parents, perpétuellement devant ses prunelles incertaines.

Le gamin au teint basané tenta de le sortir de cet état léthargique de nombreuses fois, avant de se résigner, lui prenant silencieusement la main.

Le soir, alors qu'il attendait ses tuteurs, le papa de son seul ami s'approcha d'eux. Il semblait catastrophé de son retard. Atsushi aurait aimé que sa famille ait cet air quand ils l'oubliaient ainsi.

L'homme se pencha vers eux et prit son fils dans ses bras. Le souffle du mauve se bloqua dans sa gorge, il détourna le regard, ses poings crispés contre son ventre, appuyant dessus pour essayer de faire disparaître la boule douloureuse qui s'y était logée.

\- Bonjour, gamin. T'es un ami de Daiki ?  
\- Y parle plus, papa. Il essaie de rejoindre son papa et sa maman.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en observant l'air attristé de son enfant.

\- Y sont avec Maman.

Un éclair de compréhension et de tristesse passa sur le visage de l'adulte. Il s'agenouilla devant l'orphelin et caressa les cheveux doux. Il fut peiné de sentir le petit frissonner de soulagement, alors qu'il se penchait contre sa paume large, un petit couinement de contentement sortant des lèvres encore fermées. L'enfant ferma les yeux, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue.

L'homme ne put se résoudre à se détacher du petit. Qu'il alla jusqu'à prendre dans ses bras. C'est bouleversé qu'il entendit le gamin fondre en larmes, ses petits bras agrippant ses épaules larges. Daiki se cala contre les deux autres, son petit bras passé dans le dos de son ami.

\- Où sont tes tuteurs ?

Atsushi haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Ils étaient très souvent en retard. Parfois, c'est sa maîtresse qui devait le ramener chez lui.

Il couina lorsque le papa de Daiki le souleva dans ses bras, une main prit celle de son fils et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la maîtresse.

\- J'emmène Atsushi chez moi, contactez ses tuteurs.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmener Monsieur Aomine.  
\- Écoutez, il est terrifié et triste. Être avec un ami ne lui fera pas de mal.

La femme continua de protester mais rien n'y fit.

OoOoO

Atsushi avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Un coton tout doux, qui engourdissait tous ses sens et qui réchauffait son cœur.

Il était blotti contre Monsieur Aomine, Daiki le serrant fermement dans ses bras, tous les trois sous un plaid dans le canapé, devant un dessin animé.

Le jeune veuf avait passé un bras autour des deux garçons enlacés. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le petit orphelin somnoler, son visage contre le torse de son fils, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux mauves.

Son cœur se serra en avisant le petit poing fermement agrippé au pull de Daiki et une seconde main enroulée autour de son propre poignet.

Lorsque le dessin-animé fut terminé, le père prit les deux garçons endormis dans ses bras, et les porta jusque dans le lit de son fils. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Atsushi farouchement entouré par les bras de Daiki.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par de terribles hurlements. À peine éveillé, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, il accourut dans la chambre de son enfant. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Atsushi hurlait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains tiraient ses cheveux, ses yeux clos débordaient de larmes, ses joues étaient rouges, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Daiki était dans un coin du lit, fixant son ami avec effroi, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire. Quelques perles d'eau s'accrochaient à ses cils, mais sans se perdre sur ses joues rondes.

\- Dai ? Mon ange, va chercher une bassine d'eau tiède.

Doucement, Aomine s'approcha de l'orphelin. C'est une main incertaine qui se posa sur le dos prit de frissons. Le gamin sursauta, cessa de crier pour se pétrifier. Sa respiration était clairement inégale, tandis que l'adulte débutait de tendre rotations réconfortante sur son dos, pour remonter jusqu'à la nuque couverte de cheveux mauves humides de sueur. Il massa la chaire crispée jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se laisse lasser sur le flanc, sa tête sur les jambes de l'adulte.

Daiki arriva ensuite dans la pièce et tendit sa trouvaille à son père, qui le remercia d'un baiser sur le front. Aomine passa un linge humide sur le visage ravagé de l'enfant, qui pleurait toujours silencieusement.

Lorsque Atsushi sembla calmé, Aomine le prit dans ses bras et le mena dans le salon, enroulé dans une couverture.

\- Tu souhaites que j'appelle tes tuteurs ?

Le petit ne fit pas le moindre geste, craintif. Il ne voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas imposer sa volonté à cette famille.

\- Atsushi ?  
\- N-non monsieur.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, que l'adulte eu du mal à entendre.

\- Mais tu dois retourner chez tes tuteurs, ils seront plus à même de s'occuper de toi…

Atsushi sentit son cœur éclater. Oui. Bien sur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire partie d'une famille qui n'avait pas de lien avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de famille, de parents. Il avait perdu les siens, tant pis pour lui.

Il se résigna de nouveau, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Ses tuteurs ne le montrèrent pas devant Monsieur Aomine, mais ils ne furent pas ravis de devoir se déplacer en pleine nuit pour venir le chercher. Une fois chez eux, ils laissèrent Atsushi livré à lui-même, dans l'entrée tandis qu'ils retournaient au lit.

L'enfant était apeuré à l'idée de traverser les couloirs de la grande maison tout seul et dans le noir, mais il le fit tout de même, serrant autour de lui sa veste. Une fois dans sa chambre, il la retira, les yeux au sol, et grimpa dans son lit. Il n'eu pas la force de tirer les couvertures sur lui, aussi, il resta ainsi, tout le reste de la nuit, immobile, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond invisible dans l'obscurité.

Il ne parvint même pas à pleurer, malgré la douleur qui comprimait son corps.

Il avait encore espéré en vain. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire partie de la famille de Daiki. Mais son papa l'avait renvoyé chez lui, alors que enfin, depuis des mois, on l'avait prit dans des bras protecteurs et réconfortants. Il n'avait pas été seul pour essuyer ses larmes, n'avait pas été seul durant sa crise de larmes et d'angoisse. On avait pris soin de lui.

Cela avait été si bon…

OoOoO

Atsushi n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, qui s'ennuyait de tout, qui ne voyait pas d'intérêt à parler aux autres, qui ne prenait goût à rien. Tout ce qui lui importait était de manger. Se goinfrer de sucreries en tout genre.

La plupart du temps, il retirait sa main de celle de Daiki, et refusait de le regarder, son visage vide d'émotions tourné à l'opposé du jeune garçon désespéré d'attirer de nouveau son attention.

Lorsque Monsieur Aomine s'approcha de lui pour le saluer, un jour qu'il était encore présent à l'école, Atsushi ferma les yeux, posa son front contre ses genoux remontés sur son torse et entourés de ses bras. L'adulte en parut surpris et se posa près de lui.

\- Atsushi ? Qu'y a-t-il gamin ?

Il fut confronté à un silence qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Pas tant parce que l'enfant ne parlait pas ; ça il le savait. Non, c'est le fait que le petit ne réagissait pas, physiquement ; il restait dans sa position, fermé à toute interaction, sans le regarder ou faire mine de l'écouter.

Daiki s'approcha d'eux, les yeux brillants.

\- Papa, il a presque réussi à rejoindre les anges.  
\- Bordel.

Le petit Murasakibara cria de surprise lorsque le père de son ami le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre son cœur. L'émotion fut presque insoutenable pour l'enfant, qui se mit à suffoquer contre le torse musclé.

\- Chuuuuut, ça va aller, petit.

Il le berça, et comme quelques semaines plus tôt, il l'emmena chez eux.

L'enfant ne se détacha pas de lui, et il tira même Daiki contre eux. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même position que la dernière fois devant un nouveau dessin-animé. Sauf que cette fois, lorsque Atsushi se réveilla en pleurant en pleine nuit, Monsieur Aomine ne le renvoya pas chez lui mais l'entraîna dans son lit, avec Daiki, où ils finirent leur nuit blottis tous les trois dans la couette chaude et épaisse de l'adulte qui veillait sur leur sommeil.

OoOoO

Atsushi fut peu à peu intégré dans cette vie de famille qui passait de deux à trois. Il en était heureux, voir euphorique par moments, lorsqu'il se laissait véritablement aller.

Très vite, la chambre chez ses tuteurs légaux fut presque vide, et il investit celle de Daiki.

Il se remettait peu à peu à parler, tandis que ses terreurs nocturnes se faisaient moins envahissantes.

OoOoO

\- P'pa ! On veut un deux places !

Monsieur Aomine leva les yeux au ciel puis ferma son bouquin, se tourna et contempla avec une fausse exaspération son fils qui était affalé sur Atsushi.

\- Il n'y aura pas de place pour deux lits doubles dans votre chambre, les garçons.  
\- Mais…  
\- Non.

Daiki grogna, sa tête allant s'enfoncer dans les cheveux mauves ébouriffés.

\- Atsushi, arrête de grignoter, on va passer à table.

Comme souvent, l'adolescent se contenta de hausser les épaules, même s'il reposa ses sucreries plus loin.

Plus tard ce soir là, lorsque le père jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre des deux garçons pour vérifier qu'ils dormaient bien, il ne put retenir un sourire tendre de fendre son visage. Ils étaient pelotonnés dans le lit de Murasakibara, si proches que la moindre partie de leur corps se touchait. Lorsque le mauve se mit à gémir douloureusement, le basané caressa instinctivement son ventre et ses flancs.

Ils roulèrent difficilement sur le petit matelas, afin que Daiki soit allongé entre ses jambes, son front contre la tempe de son ami.

Quelques jours plus tard, Daiki hurla de joie et se jeta sur le lit deux places en revenant de cours. Ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il se rassit et tira le poignet de son ami, qui tomba lourdement sur lui avec un grognement sourd. Le basané enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'orphelin, qui plaça ses mains sous son maillot trop large. Les doigts bruns caressèrent les mèches mauves pour dégager le visage ennuyé de leur propriétaire dont le front fut tendrement embrassé.

Les garçons de quinze ans restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, apaisés par l'autre.

OoOoO

Daiki regardait son ami, le cœur serré. Comme souvent lorsqu'ils voyaient des familles réunies et heureuses, le regard violet se perdait dans le vide et l'expression de son visage se faisaient encore plus indifférente que d'habitude.

Inquiet, le basané tendit la main et passa sa main dans la chevelure, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme. Faisant sensiblement la même taille, il n'eut pas besoin de se pencher ou de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres chaudes sur la joue rosie. Il colla son flanc contre celui d' Atsushi, un bras dans son dos, sa main dans la poche du jean délavé du violet.

L'orphelin engouffra une sucette dans sa bouche et coula son bras sur les épaules brunes, sa grande main pâle tranchant avec la chevelure couleur nuit dans laquelle elle était plongée.

OoOoO

Leur relation avait évolué naturellement, ils étaient si proches depuis leur enfance.

Tous les deux étaient très exclusifs, rares étaient les personnes extérieures qui parvenaient à se lier à leur duo. Ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main et ce n'était autre que leurs coéquipiers de basket.

Daiki adorait ce sport, il ne semblait venir au collège uniquement pour les entraînements, tandis que Marasakibara n'y voyait rien d'intéressant hormis le sourire et les rires de son ami.

Mais c'est durant leur seizième année que leur relation prit un tournant que certains avaient vue venir à des kilomètres.

Allongés sur leur lit, tendrement enlacés, ils regardaient pour la centième fois Raiponce, récitant les dialogues, chantant à l'unisson avec le film, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil complices tout en mangeant des sucreries.

C'est lorsque Atsushi vit le sucre sur les lèvres de son ami qu'il ne réfléchit plus. Dans un mouvement vif, l'orphelin s'était penché et avait léché les fines lèvres roses. Après un premier temps d'arrêt, les deux garçons s'étaient fixés avant de doucement s'embrasser de nouveau.

Les doigts s'étaient perdus dans la chevelure de l'autre et les corps s'étaient faits encore plus proches, alors qu'ils soupiraient de plaisir.


End file.
